


Hypnoctober Day 22

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [22]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuckolding, Drugged Sex, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - cuckolding)Illumi turns Killua’s head so he can look him in the eye. “You’ve forgotten something very, very important in your time away from home.”And then suddenly Killua’s on his stomach, arms pinned behind his back, face pressed into the sheets. “I intend to remind you.”





	Hypnoctober Day 22

He knows it’s Illumi as soon as he wakes up.

No one else knows the exact dose of the exact drug that could knock him out, the only one known to man that he isn’t immune to—a Zoldyck tradition, in case of familial betrayal—and Killua was definitely drugged, judging by the numbness in his limbs and the nausea threatening his lunch. But it’s also easy to determine the familiar shape of his brother’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight enough to keep him still but loose enough to allow a little struggle.

Killua doesn’t take the chance.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Illumi says, the last of Killua’s suspicions confirmed. “You can open your eyes now.”

Of course Illumi can tell, he’s had the same training in faking sleep that Killua has, but it’s still frustrating to be caught. Killua opens his eyes, and sees—

Gon.

“He’s fine,” Illumi says, “Not that I had a say in it. I’m afraid I’m not in a position to take him out just yet.”

“That’s a nasty way to talk, isn’t it?” Killua jumps at the second voice coming from across the room—down a hallway? Killua takes quick stock of where he is, now that the shock of Illumi’s presence has faded. He’s sitting on a bed—decent thread count sheets, from the feel of them—with Illumi still holding him from behind. Gon is lying down across from him, on a second bed—a hotel room?

And the voice from the hall is—

“It’s almost like you’re just _waiting_ to break your little promise,” Hisoka says, stepping fully into the room. His hair is down, his makeup off, and he’s stark naked except for a towel unhelpfully draped over his shoulders.

“Oh, I am,” Illumi says, and then makes a noise of disgust. “Really?”

“What, this? I’m just saving time.” Hisoka sinks onto the bed, putting one hand in a still unconscious Gon’s hair. “I’m surprised you’re not as eager. This was your idea, after all.”

Illumi doesn’t say anything, but Killua can feel his body stiffen in annoyance. 

“What’s going on?” Killua asks, carefully, not willing to spark either of their tempers—especially with Hisoka so close to a vulnerable Gon.

“Your dear brother wants to have some kind of display of—“

“Shut up.” Illumi turns Killua’s head so he can look him in the eye. “You’ve forgotten something very, very important in your time away from home.”

And then suddenly Killua’s on his stomach, arms pinned behind his back, face pressed into the sheets. “I intend to remind you.”

“Oh, are we starting?” Hisoka asks, and Killua moves his head just enough to watch Hisoka slip a hand under Gon’s shirt.

“Hey!” Killua struggles, trying to wrench his arms out of Illumi’s grip. “Get away from him!”

“How noble,” Hisoka says, and Killua opens his mouth to snap something at Hisoka, and then—

“ _Calm down, Kil._ ”

Killua slumps. He’s still furious, still desperate to get away and tear Hisoka off of Gon, but—

“ _Calm. Down._ ”

He’s so tired. His anger slips to the back of his mind, stifled by the fog of Illumi’s words swirling in his head, and his body relaxes into Illumi’s grip completely.

“That’s better,” Illumi says, and lets go.

Killua’s barely aware of what happens for a little while, his vision goes in and out of focus and stays mostly on the sheets below him, until Illumi lifts his head and says, “ _Look._ ”

He does, and what he sees nearly brings back all that rage—Gon, on his hands and knees, blinking blearily while Hisoka is—Hisoka is—

Doing exactly what Illumi is doing, Killua realizes, his mind suddenly snapping to the present as Illumi enters him, carding his fingers through Killua’s hair while his other hand grips Killua’s waist. Killua feels the tickle of Illumi’s breath on the back of his neck and tries not to shiver.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Illumi asks, the hand in Killua's hair moving to brush his bangs out of the way and touch a spot on his forehead that, for some reason, sends spikes of _something_ through his body—he can't tell if it's pain or pleasure, relaxation or tenseness, so the long, low noise that escapes from his throat could mean anything. But it definitely makes his brother's touches start to feel better, more familiar, and Killua finds himself sinking back into a state of mind he'd thought he'd turned his back on forever.

"It's been so long since we've done this," Illumi says, fucking into him at a leisurely pace. "You must have missed it. I can’t imagine that boy has been satisfying you."

Killua blinks up at Gon, who still looks barely awake, but he can see words start to form on his lips and then fall apart as Hisoka thrusts his way in. Killua tries to find the anger from before, the need to get away and save Gon, but then Illumi presses a soft kiss to Killua's hair and a thumb into the back of Killua's neck, massaging a knot he didn't even know was there.

"Shh," Illumi soothes, "He belongs to someone else, you see? Just like you belong to me."

Killua tries to will it to not be true, to tell himself he doesn't want this, he wants—he only wants—

" _Mine_ ," Illumi hisses sharply and Killua loses focus on the boy across from him, his eyes slipping shut and his mouth moving on his own as he whispers, "Illumi."

"Don't be rude," Illumi snaps, and grabs tight onto Killua's hips, fucking into him harder, and Killua gasps out, "Aniki—“

"Better," Illumi says, and Killua's rewarded with a rush of pleasure as Illumi hits just the right spot, so easily, like he was deliberately avoiding it until now. He probably was; he's known all the right ways to touch Killua for so long, there's nothing about Killua that Illumi doesn't know, Illumi has been such a caring, protective, understanding older brother, Illumi—

"Killua...?"

Killua blinks and lifts his head, and he feels like he's been dunked in ice water. Gon is staring at him, still slightly hazy but focused on Killua's face, and Hisoka isn't moving, just lifting Gon's chin from behind so Gon has no choice but to look anywhere else.

"Killua, what's wrong?"

"I--" Killua tries to reach for the words he needs, but they all fly away as Illumi wraps his hand around his cock, and Killua struggles to keep his eyes open.

"Killua, what’s— _ah—_ " Gon's voice trails off into a moan, and Killua can't tell what Hisoka is doing to get that noise out of him, but whatever it is, Killua wants to be doing it, Killua wants to be the one to—

"He has someone else," Illumi whispers, thumbing at the head of Killua's cock. "He doesn't need you, you see?" Illumi’s voice is so loud, like his words are echoing over and over and over. “Come back to me, Kil.”

He wants to. He wants to go back so bad, back to when he didn’t have to think for himself, back to when Illumi’s approval was all he needed to be happy, back before—before his life became so unstable, unpredictable, before he started chasing someone who might not even care about Killua anywhere near as much as Killua cares for him.

So Killua closes his eyes, blocks out the image of Gon writhing and whimpering as Hisoka nips at his ear and whispers things Killua can’t hear—doesn’t want to hear—and he thrusts into Illumi’s hand with a soft noise.

“There’s my good little brother,” Illumi says, softly now, moving his hand faster, “It’s like you never left at all. We can pretend you didn’t, you know. Go back to how it was before, no questions asked.”

Killua starts to consider that, and then one of Illumi’s hands brushes across his forehead again, and suddenly Killua wants that more than anything—why did he leave, anyway? He can’t think of any good reason to leave this behind, this perfect feeling of belonging and safety and love. He wants Illumi to hold him forever, at home or in bed or on jobs together. No one else needs to be in their way.

“Make yourself mine, Kil,” Illumi says, and Killua nods frantically, pushes back against Illumi who keeps hitting him right where he needs it, touches him just right—and he comes hard, shaking with it, as Illumi whispers soothing words that Killua can barely process. There’s no warning, no sign of any strain at all, when Illumi comes as well, he’s just suddenly filled up as Illumi continues to stroke his hair. He feels marked, claimed, and it feels _right_.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Gon, snoring loudly as Hisoka lies next to him, still touching Gon all over—but light and exploratory now, maybe even gentle.

Maybe they do belong together.

“Everything is all right, Kil,” Illumi says, shifting positions and pulling Killua to him so they’re both lying down. “Sleep now.”

Killua doesn’t need to be told twice. Illumi knows what’s best for him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
